


You Wouldn't Answer My Call

by Star_shineK



Series: Memory Lane - Scoops [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Female Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Female SEVENTEEN, Female Yoon Jeonghan, Heartbreak, Sad Just Sad, i'm breaking my own heart, mentions of cheating, still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_shineK/pseuds/Star_shineK
Summary: He called… he called her name, but no reply was given. She was lying there bleeding. She looks at him.“You-You know I love you… right? I love you Seungcheol~” She looks at him trying to touch his face.He cried seeing the love of his life almost breathless, smiling at him.





	1. You Wouldn't Answer My Call

**Author's Note:**

> tends to shift from past to present, so sorry if you get confused :3

\----

 

He was standing outside the Emergency Room awaiting for news about his lover. Seungcheol was pacing back and forth hoping to catch a glimpse of he’s beloved Jisoo.

 

 

 

 

A flashback of what happened earlier suddenly appears to him…

 

 

“Cheol… We need to talk.” Jisoo says as she was sitting on the couch of their living room.  
“I don’t think we need to talk about it.” Seungcheol replies trying to dismiss the topic.

 

The younger girl didn’t want to dismiss it and told him straight away.

 

“Did you love her?” She asks.

 

Seungcheol stops in his track and looks at Jisoo.

 

“Why would you think that?” He asks her clearly trying to ignore the question. “I love you! And you very much know that.” He continues.  
“I know you do but… The way you look at her. When you kissed—” Jisoo was cut off.  
“She kissed me! I did not do anything.” Seungcheol says defensively.  
“Then why are you being so defensive? I trust you. I really do Cheol, but what you did… I don’t understand it all.” Jisoo tries to explain.

 

Suddenly they both were silent.

 

“You seem to have enjoyed the kiss.” Jisoo says sadly.

 

“I did not—” Seungcheol stops and gazes at Jisoo’s sad face. “I did not mean to.” He tells her.

“You promised to be faithful. I believed you… but… you broke your promise.” Jisoo suddenly cries. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to cry. I know we should be trying to fix things but…”

 

Seungcheol wanted to hug the younger girl, but when he comes closer, Jisoo slowly steps back.

 

“I called you. At first you said you were at work then I heard a female voice in the background. I thought to myself. He wouldn’t dare. Seungcheol wouldn’t dare cheat on me. I trust you and so I trusted you were doing no trouble. Yet I called again. You didn’t answer. I called once more. And another yet you never answered. I was worried. I was starting to worry that something happened to you. So I decided to come get you at work. You’re co-workers said you left earlier. I followed there directions, just to see… You… In the arms of another.” Jisoo tells him.

“I wouldn’t have care about that. I wouldn’t have cared if you two kissed but you know what hurts the most… It’s to see the one I love in the arms of my best friend. You kissed my best friend and you were enjoying it. It hurts Cheol! It really hurts!” Jisoo continues, her eyes red from crying.

“I’m sorry Jisoo…” Seungcheol apologizes, trying to approach the younger girl.

“It’s too late for that.” Jisoo cries.

 

Silent envelopes them once more.

 

“I’m leaving.” Jisoo mentions.

 

Seungcheol didn’t do anything. He didn’t stop her. He just watched her leave and walk out of his life. He followed her through the door and watched her. Jisoo was about to cross the road but not before turning to look at Seungcheol one more time.

 

 

 

“You should have answered my calls.” She says and bitterly smiles at him.

 

 

 

Seungcheol looks away.

 

 

He wishes he hadn’t.

 

He wished he could have looked back. 

 

He wished he could have seen her one more time.

 

 

 

 

He could have saved her.

 

 

\----

 

One of the doctors suddenly emerges from the ER. Seungcheol looks up waiting for the news.

 

 

“Are you Hong Jisoo’s immediate family?” The doctor asks.

 

 

He couldn’t answer. Lucky for him, that Jisoo’s cousin and best friend Jeonghan was there. Or perhaps unlucky of him?

 

“Yes. Yes we are!” The female replies to the doctor.

 

The doctor scrunches his face and lets out a sorry look.

 

“I’m sorry to say… but Miss Hong Jisoo couldn’t make it. She lost too much blood. We couldn’t save her. I’m sorry.” The doctor apologizes.

 

 

Seungcheol felt a sudden turmoil rise up in him.

 

“No! No! She can’t be dead!” He yells.  
He helds on to the collar of the doctor’s uniform. “Tell me you’re lying! Tell me she’s just sleeping! She’s alive, right? Jisoo’s alive, right?”He screams, trying to reassure himself but the doctor just looks at him sadly.  
“Let him go Cheol! He’s not to blame.” Jeonghan tries to pry off Seungcheol from the doctor.

 

The young man lets go and fells to the floor. “She’s not dead! Tell me it isn’t so! Jisoo’s alive! She’s not dead!” He tries to makes himself believe.

 

“I’m sorry Cheol~ I really am.” Jeonghan apologizes to the male.

 

Seungcheol looks at Jeonghan sadly. “We shouldn’t have done that. We shouldn’t have played with her. Jisoo loved us so much. She trusted us. She trusted me.”

 

“I know. I feel guilty as well.” Jeonghan replies sadly.

 

 

 

 

“Jisoo~ I’m sorry!!! I shouldn’t have hurt you. I should have answered your calls.” Seungcheol cries.

 

\----


	2. One Call Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol was quite nervous today. Probably since finals is coming up soon but mostly it’s because of the girl seated in front of him.

  
\----

 

 

  
Seungcheol was quite nervous today. Probably since finals is coming up soon but mostly it’s because of the girl seated in front of him. He didn’t expect to be in this situation, then again when your friends with a certain Yoon Jeong Han, things are always unexpected.

 

You ask what’s Jeonghan got to do with the girl seated in fronted of him? Let’s go back to a little earlier that day…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*flashback to that afternoon at school*

 

 

It was free period and Seungcheol was laying his head on the desk, waiting for the day to end so he could finally get Jeonghan to treat him, today.

 

 

Yep! It must be today, not tomorrow or the day after that but today. Jeonghan is quite abusing his kindness and their friendship, and no matter what reason he oddly ends up treating her. Food or not. Seungcheol has had enough of it! It’s not like he hates her, she’s his best friend for goodness sake but that stupid aegyo of hers always makes you do what she wants. And it’s about time Seungcheol gets paid back for all those time or at least he needs to have his wallet filled again. It’s not like he was poor but he does need to save money for college and to help his parents out. Jeonghan knows that, but that sly girl still manages to get him to pay for her.

 

 

But not today! Oh no! Not today. He was going to make her treat him today whether she likes it or not. And he’ll do whatever it takes to make that happen.

 

 

 

 

  
The last bell rang, indicating the end of school. They were given early dismissal since finals was coming up next week. Seungcheol raises from his position slings his bag over his shoulder and walks towards Jeonghan’s seat which was a few seats at the front. Jeonghan was packing her things and saw Seungcheol approaching her.

He was about to say something when Jeonghan beat him to it.

 

 

 

  
_“Cheol~ I can’t hang out today. I’m meeting someone today. Sorry~ Let’s hang out next time.”_ Jeonghan apologizes and gives him a smile.

 

 

 

What? No! This can’t be happening. Why did she have to meet someone today of all days. Nuh-uh! He wouldn’t let Yoon Jeonghan escape that easily. He must get her to treat him today. It has to be today.

 

 

 

 

_“Can’t you meet up with that person some other time? I really need you to go with me today.”_ He tries to convince her.

_“Aww~ You don’t wanna part with me?_ /chuckles/ _That’s so sweet but sorry Cheol. I can’t.”_ Jeonghan replies.

 

But Seungcheol wouldn’t give up so easily. And a light bulb suddenly pops in his head. _“I’ll go with you.”_ He says firmly.

 

Jeonghan was surprised at first but then kept composure. _“Are you sure? You know you don’t really need to—”_ but she was cut off by Seungcheol. _“I want to! I’m going with you. That’s final.”_

 

Jeonghan stares at Seungcheol for a moment before letting out a defeated sigh. _“Fine. But you better be on your best behavior and try not embarrass me.”_ She tells him.

Seungcheol has no idea why Jeonghan said that but he shrugged it off and nods at the younger girl.

 

 

 

  
The two of them started walking home, well not exactly home but to the city itself. Seungcheol was walking side by side with Jeonghan as they look around the city.

 

  
_“Where exactly are we going Han?”_ He asks her.

 

 

Jeonghan was about to answer when her phone ringed. She answered it and was talking casually to the person on the other line. Seungcheol won’t lie. He was curious to who the person they were meeting as much as he was curious to who Jeonghan was speaking to.

 

He was too deep into thought that he hadn’t realized Jeonghan snapping him out of daze.

 

  
_“Let’s go!”_ She says and Seungcheol follows.

 

  
They end up in a coffee shop and he was left thinking the person who called them over must be fond of the clichés, but whose he to complain, he practically begged to be dragged here along.

Jeonghan entered the shop first, Seungcheol followed. They were only a few steps in when Jeonghan spots her friend.

 

 

 

_“Jisoo!”_

 

 

Jeonghan calls and waves at the girl seated near the window. Seungcheol stares and was loss for words at the girl. She was so…

 

 

  
beautiful.

 

 

 

 

  
The two of them approach her. Jeonghan was all smiles and hugs the girl whereas Seungcheol was still in awe by the girl in front of him. Now that they were near each other, he found her more beautiful up close. And he felt his stomach churn when she made eye contact with him.

 

  
_“Oh hello~ And who might this be?”_ She asks smile not wavering off her face.

 

 

  
Her voice was so soft and mellow. It was like music to his ears. Music he wants to hear over and over again.

 

 

  
_“Ch-Choi Seungcheol.”_ He introduces, stutter quite obvious.  
She continues to smile at him. _“Hello Seungcheol-sshi~ I’m Hong Jisoo. You can call me Jisoo.”_ She introduce back.

 

  
He just gave a small nod. He couldn’t help but feel nervous around her. And he would have said or done something stupid if Jeonghan hadn’t nudged him.

 

 

_“Sorry about him Jisoo~ He’s a little well… unique. Also sorry I forgot to mention that he was coming along. It was last minute and he decided to come along.”_ Jeonghan says.

  
Jisoo just smiles at her. _“It’s fine. The more the merrier, right?”_

 

 

The three of them sat down. Before Jeonghan decides to order some things, including their orders and that brings us back to where we were in the beginning.

 

  
_“Uh… So Jisoo-sshi~ H-How long have you known Jeonghan?”_ He asks trying to make conversation but he stutters a little.

  
_“Oh! Well Jeonghan’s my cousin as well as my best friend.”_ She replies. That smile of hers plastered on her pretty face.

  
_“Ah… Well… That’s one thing we have in common. We’re both her best friend.”_ He replies and chuckles dryly.

  
_“Seungcheol-sshi~ Are you okay? You look a little red.”_ She tells him. A bit worried.

 

 

  
He shoots his head up quickly. _“N-No. I’m fine! I am! I-I’m just…”_ He wasn’t able to finish his sentence since he ends up staring at her who was looking at him.

 

 

  
_“You look so beautiful. It was quite distracting.”_ He thought he was only thinking it but he didn’t realize he managed to slip that out of his mouth, until he saw Jisoo eyes turn wide and a small blush form on her cheeks.

 

_“Ah! Did I say that out loud? Sorry~ It’s not that you’re not beautiful. What am I even saying? You’re beautiful its just—”_ He was clearly mumbling nonsense now when he heard one of the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard.

 

Jisoo was laughing. Laughing at him most likely. _“Thank you. You’re quite distracting yourself. You’re quite cute especially when you stutter.”_ She chuckles one more time before composing herself.

 

_“Y-You think I’m cute?”_ He asks looking at her fondly.

_“Yeah. Actually now that I look closely, you’re not just cute. You’re actually handsome.”_ She says still smiling at him. Seungcheol felt his cheeks heating up.

_“Thanks.”_ He blushes.

 

 

 

They both stared at each other then let out a laugh.

 

 

  
_“Why didn’t we do this earlier?”_ He mentions. _“It would have been less awkward.”_ He continues his laughs dying.

  
_“I don’t know. I guess we were… hmm… distracted?”_ She muses at him. He smiles at that.

 

  
Seungcheol’s nervousness washes away and he was suddenly filled with confidence.

 

 

_“Uhm… If it isn’t too much for you. Would you… Would you like to be… uhm…friends?”_ He asks sheepishly.

_“I’d love to.”_ She says with a smile. Extending a hand, she speaks _“Friends?”_ He took hold of her hand and felt sudden electricity, she must have felt it too since her eyes widen. He squeezes her hand and smiles. _“Friends.”_ He replies.

 

 

  
They stared at each other hand still on the other and silently they knew… they weren’t simply going to be just friends. It was a mutual understanding.

 

 

 

Perhaps Seungcheol should treat Jeonghan as thanks for sort of introducing him to Jisoo. He was glad he came with Jeonghan today. He was glad she was his friend, coz if it weren’t for her, he wouldn’t have met Jisoo. He was especially glad to have met Jisoo. The Beautiful Jisoo.

 

 

 

 

Later that night, he receives a text from a certain lady and he smiles at the message.

 

 

 

 

/Good night Seungcheol~ It was nice meeting you, friend. Hope to hear from you soon, friend. :) / - Jisoo

 

 

  
/Good night Jisoo~ Same here. I’m happy to have met you, friend. And don’t worry you will, friend. After all… I’m only one call away. :) / - Seungcheol

 

 

 

 

 

 

He clicks send and he knew, this was the start of something that he’ll cherish forever. He was glad he became friends with Jisoo.

 

 

\----


	3. You used to call me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘What have I done?’
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> He looks at Jeonghan who was still tipsy.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ‘What have we done?’

  


  


  


\----

  


  


_“C’mon Cheol! Lets go!”_ Jeonghan urges Seungcheol who just came out from work.

_“I’m telling you Hannie. I don’t want to go to that party.”_

_“Don’t think of it as such. It’s just a reunion of sorts between friends. Please~ I’m literally begging here.”_ Jeonghan even emphasizes it with a pout.

  


  


Seungcheol stares at his best friend’s childish antics. _“I cannot believe you’re a 25 year old woman with that attitude of yours.”_

_  
_

_  
_

_“Hey!”_ Jeonghan shoves him off.

_“But fine… Just this once.”_

 

 

  


Jeonghan beams at that. _“Good! Now give me your phone.”_

_  
_

_  
_

_  
_

Seungcheol raises a brow.

 

 

  


  


_“Cheol. I know you too well. You’ll end up looking at your phone when we get there and be concerned about your work all over again. Now give it to me.”_

_“No. it’s my phone.”_

_“Please. If you’re trying to hide something that I don’t already know then good luck with that.”_

_  
_

_  
_

Seungcheol holds on to his phone tightly but Jeonghan quickly snatches it.

 

 

 

  


  


**_Boy! That girl is strong. Hannie will always have it her way._ **

 

  


  


  


Once Jeonghan kept the phone. She pulls him along to his car as they head towards the party.

 

 

 

  


  


\----

 

 

  


  


It’s been 2 hours since Seungcheol’s work finished yet he hasn’t called or text Jisoo that he was home, so as his girlfriend, she was concerned.

 

 

  


  


**_‘Where could he be?’_ **

****

**_  
_ **

**_  
_ **

**_  
_ **

**_  
_ **

**_  
_ **

She tries to call him but no answer. She decides to go to his work place just to check.

 

  


  


  


  


  


**_‘Maybe he’s doing overtime.’_ **

****

**_  
_ **

**_  
_ **

**_  
_ **

**_  
_ **

**_  
_ **

It was a 20 minute ride there, via taxi. Once she arrived she enters the company and asks the front desk about Seungcheol.

 

  


  


  


  


_“Jisoo?”_

 

  


  


  


  


  


Jisoo turns towards the voice and smiles at the person.

 

 

 

 

_“Jonghyun…”_

 

 

  


  


  


The said male approaches her.

 

 

  


  


_“What are you doing here?”_

_  
_

_  
_

_  
_

_“Oh! I was just wondering if Seungcheol was still working.”_

_“Cheol? He left a couple of hours ago.”_

_“Hours ago?”_

_  
_

Jonghyun nods.

 

 

  


  


  


 

The male didn’t miss the way Jisoo’s expression suddenly turned solemn.

 

  


  


_“Are you okay Ji?”_

_“Huh? Oh! I’m fine. I-I have to go!”_ Jisoo then quickly leaves.

 

 

 

 

  


  


**_‘Where in the world did Seungcheol go?’_ **

 

 

  


  


 

She calls him again and he finally answered.

 

 

  


  


_“H-Hello?”_

_  
_

Jisoo notice that his voice was slurry but before she could even talk she hears giggles at the background.

 

 

  


**_A female?_ **

 

 

  


  


_“Hello? Who’s this?”_

 

Jisoo was silent. She couldn’t believe it. Seungcheol never asked when she calls. 

**_  
_ **

**_  
_ **

**_  
_ **

**_  
_ **

**_Was Seungcheol drunk? And with another girl?_ **

 

 

 

  


  


_“Junhui!!! Get off my couch!”_ She hears a familiar voice yell in the background.

 

Then she remembers something Jeonghan mentioned.

 

 

  


  


  


  


  


  


**_The reunion party._ **

 

 

  


  


  


Jisoo ends the call and immediately hails a cab. She tried to get there as fast as she could, suddenly feeling anxious.

 

 

 

  


  


  


\---

 

  


  


 

Back at the party:

  


  


  


  


  


 

Seungcheol moves from the living room to the kitchen. His head was throbbing and he was parched. He took a glass and poured some water into it when…

 

  


  


_“Cheollie~”_ He feels a pair of arms snake its way to his waist.

_  
_

_  
_

_“Cheollie-ah~”_

_  
_

_  
_

_  
_

 

He turns to see Jeonghan, and her face red all over. Her eyes were gleaming yet droopy and her lips were pouting.

 

  


  


_“You’re drunk.”_ He says.

 _“Nope.”_ Jeonghan says cutely and continues to wrap her arms around him. She was always so clingy whenever she was drunk.

 _“You’re drunk.”_ He repeats yet not minding their close proximity.

 

 

  


Cheol takes a sip of his water as Jeonghan continues to ogle at him.

 

  


  


She was definitely drunk, but who was he to judge? He was too, although not as much as Jeonghan.

 

 

  


  


  


  


He places the glass down just as Jeonghan leans over to him and kisses him full on the lips. Seungcheol was taken aback at first but he currently isn’t in his right mind so he kissed her back, cupping her face.

They’re lips were moving in sync when…..

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


 

 

Jisoo arrives at Wonwoo’s house and notice the people outside. She pays the taxi driver and gets off. She walks inside the house and starts looking for Seungcheol.

 

  


  


  


_“Jisoo-noona?”_ She turns to see Wonwoo smiling at her.

 _“Wonwoo-goon. Have you seen Seungcheol?”_ She immediately asks him.

_“I think he went to the kitchen.”_

_“Thanks.”_

 

  


  


  


Jisoo heads to the kitchen but once she got there she didn’t expect to see what she saw.

 

 

  


  


  


**Seungcheol** …. 

_  
_

_  
_

_  
_

_  
_

_  
_

_And Jeonghan_. 

  


  


  


  


They were kissing.

 

 

 

  


  


She drops her bag in surprise, gaining the two’s attention.

 

Seungcheol stares at her for a few seconds before realizing what he just did.

 

 

  


  


  


_“Jisoo….”_

_  
_

_  
_

Jisoo picks her bag up and quickly left Wonwoo’s house. Seungcheol stares at her leaving figure.

 

He drops to his knees and questions himself.

 

 

 

  


  


  


**_‘What have I done?’_ **

 

 

 

  


  


  


He looks at Jeonghan who was still tipsy.

 

 

  


  


  


 

**_‘What have we done?’_ **

**_  
_ **

**_  
_ **

**_  
_ **

**_\----_ **

**_  
_ **

**_  
_ **

**Author's Note:**

> it's been so long since I last posted here and I still have PCD (post-concert depression) my biases all three look at my direction em so happy :')


End file.
